A Haunting in Vale
by ReverseSlinky
Summary: A few weeks after graduating Beacon Team JNPR decide to move in together. Trained to fight the forces of darkness will they be able to fight something they can't see? Yeah bad summary but this is my very first fan-fic and my first time writing something for fun in a long time. Rating is for the future


**A/N - Hello fellow readers Slinky here, I have finally decided to pick up writing again after a very long hiatus (like 13 years) as such I have to rediscover lost skills and learn new ones so any tips, suggestions, criticism or even spell checking would be *immensely appreciated*. This story I am trying to do may be rather ambitious for a beginner but I figure it will give me a broad spectrum from which to work and give you all an idea of what works and what doesn't. This story is non-canon and could be AU as well. Please bear with me as the first 2 or 3 chapters will be a slow burn, for some reason I'm having a lot of trouble with the set up as well as how to write Ren. Anyway on to the story!**

**A Haunting In Vale**

**Chapter 1**

Jaune, Ren, and Nora stood outside staring awestruck at a house that none of them were expecting even though they had all agreed to move in together after graduating from Beacon, they weren't expecting a house such as this so soon. Three stories tall with a brick exterior, black tiled roof, wrap around porch with several swings and lounge chairs already waiting to be used, second floor balcony and large windows with white shutters. In the front yard was a single giant Oak tree and in the large backyard was a swimming pool which Nora was sure to enjoy.

Pyrrha stepped out of the house to welcome her friends when Jaune saw her "Pyrrha! You bought this?" he asked her a bit to excitedly "You really didn't have to do this you know" He added Ren and Nora shook their heads in silent agreement which for Nora is rare, given her usual high energy self. "Guys really it was no problem at all. I figured since I have all this sponsorship money I may as well spend it on all us together." She replied with a smile "Besides it really wasn't that expensive for what it is, its even been fully remodeled" Ren eyed her warily "Really? For a house like this there has to be a reason it was cheap... Did you check the history? Look into why its sat vacant for so long? There could be a reason" Pyrrha looked at him "Yes I did. There's nothing there. You guys should know me well enough by now that I don't do things spur of the moment..." Ren winced somewhat at the words "Sorry I'm not ungrateful at all" The red-head smiled back at him "I know your just being yourself" Nora still quiet just stood listening to the entire conversation while Jaune walked around exploring a little bit but all of a sudden she snapped back into herself "Yeah this place could be haunted! I wonder if its a friendly ghost!?" the other two fell over at the outburst and Ren just glared at her "Welcome back Nora. Ghosts don't exist you know, never have"

After exploring around the outside of the house Jaune returned to the others and watched the scene with Nora play out and when that finally calmed down he decided to ask "Do you guys think its about time to head inside and see whats there? We still have to finish getting everything set up and we have to choose what rooms we want" The others agreed and went into the house and were yet again stunned by what they saw while walking through the house. Fully furnished rooms greeted each of them, each room in the house was painted in a shade of each of their favorite colors especially the bedrooms. This house even had a work out room full of equipment for them to use and in the basement was a small armory with which they could work on their weapons. Once they all met back up in the living room Jaune just had to ask how all this was done "Did you have all this done?" Pyrrha just shook her head and smiled.

While the team was getting their things together and getting settled in nobody thought about why Nora was so abnormally quiet outside nor did anybody notice that she spent the entire time staring at the attic window, and when the object of Nora's attention disappeared she snapped back into her usual self.

Something was beginning to stir. That something would have a drastic impact on two particular members of Team JNPR.

**End notes - I will be more than willing to rewrite any chapters moving forward based on any tips and suggestions that I get. I'm always willing to learn and am really wanting to improve my writing skills. **


End file.
